Clone of You
by Yaoimisteress
Summary: [FF7 Advent Children] A Kadaj x Yazoo, Cloud x Kadaj, Sephiroth x Cloud fick MM people including spoilers you know you wanna
1. Chapter 1

**A Clone of You**

**Note:** SPOILERS PEOPLE!

P.S No characters are mine, there Square Exic

* * *

It had been two years since AVALANCHES victorious fight against Jenova and Sephiroth. Now Cloud lead a solitary life traveling the Planet as a transporter. 'Strife Delivery Service' was apart of Tifa's '7th Heaven', which also was an orphanage for children stricken with Geostigma. Cloud and his teammates were known as heroes but the blonde didn't care for any of it.

"Cloud!"

The ex-SOLDIER looked down at the little brown haired girl known as Marlene. Hugging him tightly she smiled,

"Denzel's been wondering here you've been!"

Picking her up Cloud gave her a gently smile,

"Well I better go say hello then shouldn't I?"

Walking through the bar and down stairs, Cloud made his way to the children's beds where Denzel laid. Tifa looked over her shoulder to see the blonde carrying Marlene.

"Hello you two" She greeted with a smile, turning back to wrap Denzel's fresh bandages around his leg.

"I thought you were going to Nibelheim today to drop those spare parts to Kanae"

The blonde flinched as their hometown was mentioned, helping the girl to her feel Cloud replied calmly,

"It won't take me long to get there on the bike"

"I wish you would take your time on that thing, you'll give me a heart-attack going so fast"

"You don't have to worry about me Tifa"

Their conversation was cut short as the phone upstairs began to ring. Tifa stood from her crouching position when she finished with Denzels wound,

"I'll get that" She said, taking the dirty bandages with her.

"How are you feeling?" Cloud asked Denzel

"It hurts... But it's more bearable than yesterday"

The blonde gave the boy a sympathetic look,

"It will get better, I promise you"

"Don't worry Cloud, I'll look after him while you're gone"

The ex-SOLDIER nodded at Marlene and was about to say something when Tifa abruptly interrupted him, running down the stairs.

"Cloud! There's someone on the phone for you. _He's_ on the phone!" She spoke in a hushed but panicked voice. Cloud gave her a puzzled look before walking past the bartender and upstairs to grab the phone that was laying on the bench.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Strife, I have a problem... and your assistance would be much obliged. How does six million gil sound?"

"... I don't want your money, I don't need it"

"Mr. Strife my problem has very much to do with you... And if you care for the well being of your loved ones and the Planet for a matter of fact... Listen to what I have to say..."

Clouds eyes wided as the man on the other side of the phone explained the whole situation to him.

"Kadaj and his troupe are young, ferocious and extremely dangerous"

"Kadaj?"

"There's no one else but you who can do this... Please Cloud... I'm begging you"

"..." The blonde placed the phone back onto the receiver and was startled as he turned around to see Tifa.

"What does he want Cloud?"

Cloud said nothing as he made his way to the entrance of '7th Heaven'.

"Wait! Cloud where are you going!" The bartender ran over to catch up to him before he left.

The ex-SOLDIER raised his hands as if to say 'don't touch me' and Tifa stopped, watching Cloud helplessly as he hopped onto his motorbike and sped off.

"Cloud... What did he say to you?"

* * *

The blonde rod through miles of vast land... Not going anywhere in particular. Just riding. Thinking, no, dwelling on the thought of Jenova coming back. The blondes grip on the handle tightened. It was like his worst nightmare came true. Clones? Sephiroth clones? No. The ex-SOLDIER slid to a halt, clenching at his left arm.

_You're sick... You know you're in no shape to fight_

Cloud groaned, lifting up his sleeve to reveal the bloodied bandage around his arm. Raising his face to the sky, little droplets of rain began to fall. Cloud closed his eyes and sighed, making his decision.

_But you have to... It's for everyones sake, the Planets counting on you_

* * *

Cloud stood face to face with the man he never dreamt of joining forces with, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

"So it's settled then, you will become my bodyguard and my men will help you in defeating these men. I myself will work on reconstructing Midgar and search for any traces of influence that Sephiroth may have left on the Planet"

"We can either go with you or be backup" Reno held up an ear piece to Cloud,

"This is our way of keeping intouch, it's also a tracking device so we can watch a close eye on you... Just incase anything goes wrong."

The ex-SOLDIER took it from Reno and Rude continued,

"It's best that you go home and rest, tomorrow's going to be a big day for you"

* * *

"Could!"

Tifa looked up to see the soaked blonde on the opposite side of the room. She'd been so worried about him and had told the others about the strange phone call he got this morning.

Yuffie rushed upstairs as she heard Cloud's name. Seeing the grim look on his face, she called for the others to come up as well.

"Where have you been you bloody bastard?" demanded Cid, stomping up the stairs.

"Yeah, why did Rufus call you? What did he want?" Yuffie added.

"I think you should all sit down..." The ex-SOLDIER suggested, waiting for everyone to take a seat on the bar stools. Cloud informed them on the three sliver haired men,

"Having obtained Jenova's head, their purpose appears to be to start another reunion"

"And with Jenova's cells, they may even be able to create another Sephiroth"

Everybody turned to look at Vincent standing comfortably in the corner. The blonde nodded,

"Exactly, so the Planets only savior... Is us"

Silience.

"Wait up... Hold your fucking horses here... are you telling me there are three of those goddamn things runnin' around makin' plans... to bring back that thing?"

"Yes"

"I'm finished with that fucking shit man! It's only been two years since we defeated that son of a bitch!"

"So what? You're gonna let them just destroy the Planet because you couldn't be bothered? Tell me Cid what have you been doing lately that's sooo much more important than saving the existence of mankind? Oh right! That stupid plane you've been working on, hey can you start it yet?"

"Listen you little shit! You don't know anything about my life so why don't you just go back to that hole you call Wutai and stay there"

The conversation turned into a raving argument as everyone started bickering amongst each other. Only Vincent and Cloud were responsible enough not to turn this serious matter into a bitch fight.

"This is serious! If you don't want to help than go!" Cloud suddenly felt faint, swaying forward.

"Cloud!" Yuffie jumped from her seat and held him still so he wouldn't fall.

"I-I'm fine..." The blonde insisted, ignoring the worried looks and went into the male bathroom.

Splashing cold water onto his flawless face, he lend over the sink and inhaled deeply.

_Snap out of it Strife_

* * *

Cloud woke up on the couch with a frown.

_Did I sleep here?_

"Good morning sunshine" The blonde jumped at the sudden voice, looking over at Yuffie and Marlene as they started to giggle.

The ex-SOLDIER groaned, covering his arm over his eyes to escape the bright light.

"Clooooooud... Tifa's made breakfast downstairs, you better hurry before Cid and Barret come and demolish it "

The blonde swung his legs over the edge and sat up.

"After breakfast can I brush your hair?" Marlene asked with hopeful eyes.

Cloud couldn't help but smile, even at this stressful time,

"I guess"

"Harray!" The little girl grined up at Cloud and ran down stairs to get her things.

Yuffie giggled, "Cloud, you're such a sucker for kids. If I hadn't seen you kill, I'd think you wouldn't even be able to hurt a fly" leaning forward the Ninja placed a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead. Running down stairs to catch up with Marlene.

Cloud pouted.

_I am not a sucker_

* * *

"Eat up everyone! We'll need our strength for the long day ahead"

Scraping more scrambled eggs from the frying pan, Tifa poured it into the large plate in the middle of the table.

"Mmmm-mmmm! Oh Tifa I love your cooking!" Yuffie shouted with a mouth full of food.

"Jesus! Close your mouth" Cid whined, a grossed out look on his face. Yuffie opened her mouth in Cid's direction for his viewing pleasure.

"Take a hike grandpa!"

Tifa smiled, "Thanks Yuff... Now come on you two don't make me separate you"

She looked back at Cloud who had a piece of toast in his hand,

"Is that all your eating?"

"I'm not that hungry"

Tifa frowned. It upset her to see the one she loved like this, he'd been acting so strange lately. And the whole incident with him nearly passing out last night. He wouldn't even let anyone check if he was okay.

The blonde put his toast down and looked over at the bartender,

"Tifa, I want you to stay here and look after the children while I'm gone"

"But Cloud--"

"Please"

Tifa closed her mouth and nodded understandingly.

"Yuffie, I want you to come with me"

"Me and my materica won't let you down!"

"Cid, I need you to keep close. Never know when I'll need the Highwind"

"Hell yeah!"

Cloud felt a hand tug at his arm,

"Cloud, have you finished yet?"

Looking down Clouds serious face softened as he saw Marlene's innocent face.

"Cloud gettin' his hair done by you hey? Lucky guy, she did my hair earlier this morning didn't ya?" Cid ran his fingers through his hair, a smug look on his face.

The little girl giggled, "I'll do your hair too!" She said, pointing to Nanaki. Cid and Barret started pissing themselves laughing.

"Come on Cloud!" Marlene grabbed the blondes hand and lead him to the bar stools.

Tifa looked down at Clouds plate and saw the poor attempt of a breakfast, a bite out of the corner of toast.

"Hmmm..."

After Marlene played around with Clouds hair he got ready for the day, equipping his best materica and getting his weapons prepared. He said good-bye to the kids and told his teammates he would meet them at the front of Shin-Ra and left.

* * *

"I think we should start in the canyons"

"No, Forgotten Capital"

"No! City of the Ancients"

"Yeah, yeah that's good"

The ex-SOLDIER raised an eyebrow

_This isn't very professional_

Reno turned away from the map to look at the blonde,

"Have you got your ear piece in yet?"

Cloud took the part out of his pocket and the red head took it off him,

"Here let me do it, these things are tricky" Reno clipped it on and paused briefly before slowly tracing the outside of Clouds ear with his fingertips. Leaning in closer to whisper in the other,

"Does it feel comfortable?"

The blonde felt his face blush as Reno nibbled at his earlobe.

The Turk pulled back and looked at Cloud, "Well we'll keep intouch with you Mr. Strife!" As if he had done nothing, Reno turned back and walked towards their communication van. Expressionlessly, Rude unfolded his arms and followed the redhead.

Cloud was speachless.

_That wasn't very professional_

As soon as the door closed Rude and Reno burst into a fit of laughter.

"That was bold Reno"

Reno hoisted himself onto the control panel,

"Yeah, yeah come on pay up"

Rude took the wallet out of his back pocket and passed over the bet gil. Reno smiled triumphantly, and growled roughly pulling Rude into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**Authors notes:** There you have it folks! I know nothing much happening in this chappie but the next one should really get kickin' . Reviews would help me write sooner! eeeee! Reviews are sweeet explodes 


	2. Chapter 2

**A Clone of You**

Punching the remains of a brick wall, Kadaj screamed in frustration.

"I couldn't do it! I need more... more power to summon Mother!" He let his head hang, resting against the wall,

A soft, but strong voice came from Yazoo, "Then we'll get more energy... from the humans"

The youngest of the three men looked up,

"What kind would willingly co-operation with us brother?"

"Humans that are easily corrupted. That wouldn't think twice upon the Planets fall"

Kadaj smiled predatorily at the idea, "Ill humans... too sick to think morally. Children"

"What about Cloud?" Loz interrupted

Kadaj pondered, "Well, then we'll seek out Cloud and his subordinates first. We'll go to the nearest town and find out where he's hiding"

Yazoo and Loz followed their brother as he got onto his bike.

_This is gonna be fun_

* * *

-Can you hear me Cloud?- 

The blonde blushed as he heard Reno's voice in his ear.

_Goddamn it Strife get a grip!_

"...Yeah" The ex-SOLDIER confirmed shyly, jumping onto his motorbike.

-Great, now don't worry... we've got your back an---

Reno was bemused as the blonde abruptly started the engine,

-Ahhh Cloud the others haven't arrived yet, just relax-

"The connections work Reno, now isn't the time to relax. This is too serious"

The Turk groaned as the blonde sped off.

"Should we go after him or wait for the others?" Rude asked, tapping away at the control panel.

"Wait, we'll just follow his movements from here"

* * *

"Please! Please don't kill me!" The shop owner over the counter pleaded.

"If you tell me where Cloud Strife lives... I won't " Kadaj calmly told the man

"I-I dunno where he lives!"

The sliver haired boy drew his double bladed sword to his throat,

"B-but I know, I know where his business office is! It's in 7th Heaven!" The trembling middle aged man gave Kadaj the directions.

"Thank you"

Letting go of his shirt, Kadaj turned around to leave, Loz and Yazoo at either side of the door. The young boy looked over at the long haired beauty on his left and exited.

With that signal Yazoo lifted Velvet Nightmare up to the shopkeeper,

"But!"

**_BANG_**

* * *

Tifa looked over at the boy walking further and further away from her and the other children, 

"Don't go too far Denzel!"

The bartender turned back to the group talking,

"I'm worried about Cloud" Yuffie said anxiously,

"We're all fuckin' worried about him" Cid commented, lighting a cigarette.

"I want to go a little earlier, I'm getting a bad feeling. I hope he's waiting for us"

"He better be" Tifa warned, hugging the ninja girl.

"Look after yourselves and each other okay?"

Saying good-bye to the rest of her friends, Barret picked up his daughter and hugged her farewell,

"You look after Tifa and the other kids alright baby girl?"

Marlene returned the hug to her father, "I will daddy"

"That's my girl!"

Tifa and Marlene looked on sadly as everyone boarded the Highwind.

_Please... keep safe_

* * *

Loz and Yazoo slowed down as Kadaj stopped, 

"What's wrong brother?"

"You brought Mother didn't you?"

Loz's eyes widened, "I didn't hear you ask me"

"Idiot!" Kadaj yelled, "I specifically told you to bring her!"

Kadaj turned to the other, "Kill anyone who stands in your way of getting those children"

Yazoo nodded obediently and Kadaj smiled, running his fingertips down the side of his face.

"I'm sorry Kadaj, I would never leave Mother behind intentionally" Loz said apologetically on the verge of tears.

"Shut up!" Kadaj turned around to slap Loz hard across the face with the back of his hand. Triggering off the tears that ran down the oldest brothers face.

"Go!"

Without a word Yazoo and Loz started the engines of their motorbikes and continued in the direction of 7th Heaven. Kadaj snarl as he made his way back to their hideout.

* * *

I was on the outskirts of Midgar when my intuition told me to draw my sword, closer and closer I could see a slim figure atop of the canyon. 

Holding up my sword, I blocked the one coming down towards me, making me unbalanced as I tried to keep my bike steady while the boy dressed from head to toe in leather attacked for no reason.

"Where do you think you're going brother?" He asked me with a smile on his face,

_Brother?..._

I ducked as he swung his sword over my head, "... Kadaj?"

Kadaj's smile widened as he slammed up against Clouds bike, the blonde cringe as his left arm started to cramp, distracted he didn't notice the huge pile of rocks he was heading straight towards.

_Shit._

Clouds only chance of survival was to jump, so he did, roughly landing on the hard ground the ex-SOLDIERS body rolled harshly, hitting his head over and over again like a rag doll. The only thing he remembered was the silver-haired boy leaning over him,

"...please..."

* * *

Yazoo gracefully stepped off his bike and walked over to the sobbing man, "Don't cry Loz...He didn't mean to hit you"

"It hurts..."

"You'll be fine" the long haired brother soothed, "Now I want you to take care of Cloud and his friends while I get the children"

"Huh?"

Yazoo swiftly turned around to see a brown haired boy looking up at him with curious eyes. Yazoo's face softened as he forced a friendly smile.

"Hi there" Yazoo kneeled down so he was at eye level with him, "My names Yazoo what's yours?"

"...Denzel" The boy replied bashfully

Yazoo ran his cat-like eyes down to the boys bandaged leg, "What happened to your leg Denzel?"

"I'm sick..."

"Pity... I have a brother that can help you though. It's a very unique gift that he's cured many people with. We want to help you and others if you know any..."

"Really?"

Yazoo nodded, "Where's your friends Denzel?"

The boy pointed to the direction he came from, "Over there, across the field. Hang on, I'll go tell Tifa!"

The long haired beauty grabbed Denzel by the shoulder, "No!...we don't have much time to waste, how about my brother goes and tells her while you get the other children hmmm?"

"O-okay..."

Yazoo looked over his shoulder to see Loz take a different route through the bush and around the feild, "Don't worry... Tifa won't mind"

* * *

"What are you planning to do with him?"

"He's a brother, Mother would be pleased to see him right?"

"I think we should just kill him"

"...I will... soon" Yazoo grunted at Kadaj's persistent attitude.

The blonde's eyes fluttered open, his whole body aching from before. Cloud moved to touch the side of his grazed face but was stopped from the restraints around his wrists. His mind flew into alert as he looked from Kadaj to Yazoo,

Cloud struggled, "Let me go!"

"Aww, isn't that cute? He's trying to break the chains"

Kadaj didn't give his brother a chance to respond as he opened his mouth,

"Will you excuse us dear brother"

Yazoo looked over at Kadaj looking at the ex-SOLDIER vaguely, almost as if his words went straight through his heart, Yazoo stuttered.

"...K-Kadaj?"

"Now"

The blonde watched the long haired man named Yazoo walk away. If looks could kill, Cloud would have died the second he laid eyes on him.

"What do you want from me?"

Kadaj giggled, "What do I want from you?"

The silver haired boy walked over to the blonde in that seductive, cocky way he does so perfectly. Pressing his thin body up against his,

"What I want" He whispered, millimeters away from Clouds lips.

The blonde felt dizzy, not from his arm but from the breath taking form that was pressed against his body. His mako green eyes looking into his mesmerizingly. His hot breath stealing his as he tried to fight his urges,

"...Stay away from me"

Kadaj pouted at the blonde, "I don't want to..."

Cloud gasped as Kadaj assaulted his neck with bites and kisses, the blonde couldn't resist as he turned his head to capture Kadajs lips with his own in a hot kiss. The blonde bit Kadajs bottom lip as he willingly opened his mouth to let Cloud explore inside. Running his tongue along his, the ex-SOLDIER jumped unexpectly as he heard a familiar voice.

-Cloud? Cloud are you alright? Have you found Jenovas head yet? We've got a problem. Cloud? Respond!-

Clouds jump caused Kadaj to stop with a mischievous smile, "What's wrong with you?"

-The orphans are missing Cloud-

The ex-SOLDIER blood boiled as he gritted his teeth, "What have you done with the children!"

Kadaj burst into a fit of laughter, "What? Where did that come from? Oh well... it doesn't matter. We'll finish this later huh?"

With another little giggle Kadaj went to give the blonde a quick kiss on the lips but instead of turning into it, Cloud turned away causing the silver haired boy to kiss him on the cheek.

_What the hell has gotten into me?_

As Kadaj left, a new one came up to him. Gripping his chin roughly, Yazoo forced the ex-SOLDIER to look in his fiery eyes.

"Don't get too comfortable Cloud"

The blonde looked into his eyes with the same hatred burning in green. Yazoo pushed his face away in disgust as he grunted,

"Don't act on anything...I'll kill you with or without his permission"

At the very centre of the Forgotten Capital, Kadaj walkedout and stood in front of the awaiting sick children.

"This Planet created the Geostigma syndrome, and that's why your bodies are hurting! But together as a family we can bring this Planet down to it's knees and you'll all be cured!"

Kadaj smiled as he looked back at his brothers,

"Follow me and be healed..." The youngest of the three walked into the shimmering lake. Pure water turning to black as Kadaj touched it, when he stood waist high in the blackened water he cupped his hands into the liquid and drunk it.

The children on the other side of the lake copied his movements as they too walked into the water and drank.

Holding onto Loz's hip desperately, Marlene looked over at her friend,

"Denzel! Denzel don't!"

* * *

"Reno...Reno!" The redhead wasn'treplying.

_Damnit!_

The blonde looked at his surroundings, If only there was something to help him break free. The ex-SOLDIER was startled for the second time as he heard a deep voice cut through the silence,

"Cloud, are you okay?"

The blonde was shocked to see the man in the red cape beside him,

"Vincent! Help me!"

The black haired male was already in hero mode as he stood behind the tree and broke through the chains with his claw.

"...Cloud, are you hurt?"

The blonde blushed as Vincent handed him his sword, looking over his grazed skin and down to his neck covered with love bites.

Cloud zipped his jacket all the way up and nodded. Quickly turning his attention to the rustling bushes,

"Quick! Go!"

Cloud put his hands back around the tree to make it look like he was still chained up. Sword in one hand, the blonde prepared to attack.

Kadaj came out from the shrubs, walking over to the blonde,

"I brought some water for you brother"

Taking out the black flask the silver haired boy went to open it from him. When Kadaj's head was down and the opportunity came, the blonde hit him hard with the end of his sword.

Knocking Kadaj out cold.


End file.
